The Ocean's Magic
by TVF
Summary: As Percy Jackson and his friends were at the brink of victory against Kronos, something unexpected happened which in turn changed the fate of the immortal realm as well as the magical realm.
1. Chapter 1

All the Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K. Rowling and all Percy Jackson characters belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

"Perseus, you are not the hero. If you go into the throne room to face Kronos, you will not come out of that room."

As Percy began climbing over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside hall of the gods Mount Olympus with Grover and Annabeth, the only thing going on his mind other than that he was going to fight a mad titan hell bent on destroying the cradle of western civilization was the shocking revelation by Rachel a couple of hours ago. Percy could not believe his ears that the Fates could bitch slap him like that at the final moment of their struggle against Kronos. After facing countless life or death situations from the moment he joined camp half-blood to this day after four years when after all of their hard work his friends and he was finally beginning to believe that may be he was the one from the great be he truly was the hope for their world of finally stopping the rampage of the mad titan king and save Olympus. Still he was determined to face Kronos even after knowing that the probable outcome of that face off was not going to be good for him.

As they reached the throne room they could see the king of the titans standing in the middle of the room with another titan, arms wide as to grasp every corner of the room with his laughter booming louder than ever. Suddenly he turned to the gates as they were just entering the throne room.

"Come forth my dear demigods, son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena, are you going to be the first to bow before me, to congratulate me on my regaining of my kingdom? Or are you going to be the first to fall under my reign?"

In the dying glow of the hearth a cruelty could be seen in Luke's face that could only come from the king of titans. Previously when Luke tried to stop Percy and his friends he had not displayed such cruelty and coldness. Annabeth made a sound like someone kicked her in the stomach.

"Ah Annabeth, were you perhaps expecting to find your friend Luke here?" taunted Kronos, "He had so much affection for you. You know when he offered me his soul to house my essence, his only condition was that you should not be harmed. Can you really harm your dear Luke who is still trapped in this body?"

"Don't listen to him Annabeth, He is Kronos, not Luke. And Luke was as evil as him to do the things he had done."

"Shall I destroy you first then, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make-to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"I would face you with my blade unlike the coward you are. You could never have the courage to face me in a fight."

Kronos laughed and unsheathed Backbiter, Luke's old half steel half celestial bronze blade, "I don't even need my scythe to end you Jackson."

Next to Percy Annabeth suddenly gasped seeing the blade. "Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap!"

Before Percy could ask Annabeth what did she mean Kronos charged them. He was like a whirlwind. Percy could barely stop his blows from ripping Riptide out of his hand. Annabeth and Grover were busy fighting the other titan. Percy could hear Grover playing his reed pipe, a tune that filled him with warmth and courage, reminding him the calm seas, somewhere far away from all the war and killings.

Percy could see vines growing from nowhere and trying to bind the two titan. While the other titan was hindered by the vines allowing Annabeth more opportunity to stop him, not a single vine could come within ten feet of Kronos before being sliced to confetti. The king of titans was like a whirlwind, seemingly capable of dealing with ten opponents at once.

"Hah! Is this all you have got Perseus? The hero of Olympus! May be it was all a fluke. May be your friends did all the hard work for you and you grabbed their fame," sneered Kronos as he pushed Percy back to the throne of Poseidon. "May be I'll start remodeling of Olympus by destroying your father's throne first."

Suddenly Percy could feel the strength of the oceans as his back touched the throne of his father. He pushed Kronos back for the first time and slashed Riptide across the arm of the titan. He slashed with such a power that the celestial bronze vambrace was nearly cut through. Kronos stamped his foot and all the rubble littered around the throne shot up to Percy, who could only dodge them by rolling to the side.

"Now that's more like it Perseus. Struggle with all you have got and then maybe I will spare your mortal mother from torture and grant her a merciful death."

"You will never ever touch her!" roared Percy and renewed his attack on the titan king. But for every move that Percy made the titan king matched him with even more power. Percy knew that he could not hold back the titan for much longer even with the power of the oceans.

In another corner of the room Annabeth and Grover was going hard at the other titan. Thick vines were starting to bind the titan as Annabeth slashed at his hand with her dagger to remove the staff the titan held. In desperation Percy tried to stab Kronos by jumping over him and then jabbed to his side but Kronos was ready for him. He countered the strike and then using the very first move Luke taught to Percy disarmed him. Riptide skittered across the floor of the throne room to an open fissure.

"Now Percy Jackson it is time for your journey to come to an end." Said Kronos as he raised his sword to stab Percy.

"STOP!" Annabeth flung herself from nowhere between Percy and Kronos. The titan halted at this sudden intervention. "What are you doing foolish girl? You want to die first?"

"This is not the way Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in rage "Luke Castellan is no more! This mortal shell will burn as I assume my true form," and slashed with Backbiter but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. Percy could not believe his eyes that Annabeth could stop the strike of Kronos. As Annabeth stepped in for better leverage there was a moment when she stood face-to-face with the titan king.

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.  
"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."  
"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."  
"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"LIES!" Kronos bellowed and pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.  
Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Percy somehow stood up and took a painful step forward but it was like trying to move while holding up the sky. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera where the other titan was down wrapped in vines, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of them could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered. He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding…"

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

Percy surged forward and scooped up her knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid any attention to anybody but Annabeth. He stepped toward her but Percy put himself between Luke and Annabeth.

"Don't touch her," warned Percy as he stood with the knife aimed at Luke's heart.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson . . ."

Suddenly his body started glowing gold. He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's …. he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please…."

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals. As Kronos tried to pick it up the sword just melted in the glowing hearth.

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke. Percy raised the knife to strike but even now Kronos stopped the knife with his bare hands.

"You do not have what it takes to stop me Jackson. Nobody does. I will achieve my true form and bring down Olympus brick by brick. BRICK BY BRICK as I promised. You are not the hero Jackson everyone thought you stop try to be one and accept your fate to die by my hands."

"You are not the hero," Rachel had said. Percy just starred at the glowing form of Luke unsure about what to do to stop him anymore.

"Please," suddenly again Luke groaned. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully. The line from the great prophecy echoed in Percy's head: A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.

Annabeth again somehow managed to stand up and limped towards the glowing form of Luke. "Please Luke fight him. I know that you can do it. Please fight him for me." She looked at Percy, "Percy, please give Luke the blade."

Percy could not believe his ears. Annabeth was telling him to hand over the knife to Kronos!

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

Percy handed him the blade and stood before him- defenseless.

Luke started to remove the side straps of his armor, exposing a small area underneath his left arm. As he raised the dagger to stab himself there suddenly his body started glowing even more and the voice of Kronos again sounded, "NOOOO! I REFUSE TO BE STOPPED LIKE THIS. KREIOS DO IT"

Suddenly an even greater glow almost blinded everybody. The throne room shook, throwing everyone feet. An aura of energy surrounded the fallen titan, growing brighter and brighter. Percy shut his eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion before everything went black.

* * *

Author Note: Yup instead of Ethan Nakamura the titan Kreios(Crius) accompanied Kronos to the throne room. And you will find out how this changed the whole game.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K. Rowling and all Percy Jackson characters belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

When Percy woke up he found himself sprawled in a deserted alley soaked in rain. He got up from the ground and looked up to see where he was and blinked. In front of him there was a structure known to everybody in the world. The tower bridge of London was in front of him in all its glory against an overcast London sky. He stared at it for a while then patted himself to check if everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Okay so I'm in London soaking in rain with all my possessions missing except for the armor and a few drachmas in my jeans. Thank Zeus that nothing major happened from that titan's attack. Now I've got to figure out a way to return to New York as soon as possible to stop Kronos. May be I should contact dad for a quick lift to New York."

So Percy removed his armor and ran for a shed to be out of the downpour. He then took out a drachma from his pocket and threw it in the mist to contact his father. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and contact Poseidon for me."

As the rainbow formed Percy could see the underwater palace but there was a significant change from what he had seen in the last time. The last time Percy contacted his father the palace was damaged significantly from the attack of Oceanus and Kronos's army. But now the palace was again in its pristine condition without any signs of the terrible damage from the battle. Percy thought that maybe this was a good sign. Kronos should have been defeated already and the war ended because apparently his father managed find time to repair the palace back to its old self. As the scene changed to the throne room he could see his father on the throne back to his old fisherman look complete with the Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts.

Percy called to his father "Hey dad, good to see you back to your old self."

But the reply from the sea god stunned Percy. Poseidon could not recognize him!

"What do you mean who am I. I'm Percy your son."

"I never had any son called Percy!"

Percy could see it in Poseidon's face that he really did not recognize him anymore. But he still tried to remind his father, "Father I am Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and you."

"Wait did you say Sally Jackson, as in Sally Jackson from Manhattan! But we just started dating a few weeks ago. She could not have a son from me who looks to be eleven to twelve years old!"

"What do you mean you just started dating mom and I'm sixteen, not twelve!" shouted Percy.

"Wait right where you are Perseus. I think we've got a lot to talk about." The Iris message dissolved and a sudden flash of light came from behind of Percy. He whirled around to come face-to-face with his father. The sea god was standing there with a frown on his face.

"Well I can clearly sense my power from you but I know that I don't have a kid of your age because of the oath and especially not with Sally"

"Of Course I know about the big three's oath about not having any more kids but all of you broke it dad but all of you have broken it before the war," exclaimed Percy.

"No I've not broken the oath! And what war are you talking about"

"The titan war? Kronos and his army trying to destroy mount Olympus? Don't you remember anything?" said Percy with an incredulous look on his face.

Poseidon stared in disbelieve at the boy claiming to be his son. If the boy's face had not some distinct similarities to his and Sally Jackson's and if he'd not felt his power coming from the boy then he might have had already cursed the boy for claiming such things.

"Let's go and sit somewhere for a bit Perseus. Then we will discuss about all the things that happened with you."

Percy watched his father with a frown. He could sense there was something horribly wrong about the situation that he was overlooking. He followed Poseidon to a nearby café. Poseidon pointed at the café door, "Shall we then?"

Percy sighed, "Okay dad but you better be paying them. I don't like to confound mortals with the mist without paying them and I don't think they will accept gold drachmas so I can't pay either."

"Sure thing" said Poseidon as they went into the café. They found a table by the window and as they were just sitting a waitress appeared and smiled, "Hello and welcome to Brickwood. What can I get for you two?"

"Bring a couple of ham sandwich. A pint of Guinness for me and a Panda Pop for the kid." Poseidon ordered.

"Alright your order will be coming right away." The waitress took the order and went away. As she went away Poseidon waved his hand and a wall of mist formed surrounding their table. Poseidon then looked at Percy, "Now Perseus tell me everything that happened to you from the start. Don't miss any details because from what have you told me till now I'm suspecting something unbelievable. So I need to hear everything to get a clear picture and be sure. And don't worry about anyone hearing our talk. Mortals cannot hear a thing we are saying now"

Percy watched his father with suspicion but still started to tell his story form the start. As he was nearly ending his story Poseidon suddenly told him to stop and waved his hand to remove the mist. The waitress had arrived with their order. Poseidon told him to eat up and that they will talk about what happened after he finished eating.

After they both finished eating their sandwich and Poseidon again surrounded their table with mist and Percy again started to describe his experience, "So as Luke was about to stab himself but again Kronos again took over and told the other titan to do something."

Poseidon frowned, "Did you hear what the name of the other titan?"

"Yeah it was Kreios. I'm not too sure what he did but clearly it teleported me here."

Poseidon sighed hearing the titan's name. Now his suspicion was confirmed and he'd to tell his son about what happened"

"I think I know what happened Percy. Kreios is the titan god of the heavenly constellations and the measure of the year. Kronos probably told him to use his power so that he could go back in time to stop you and your friends from defeating him. But then Kronos is the titan god of destructive time, time which devours all. Kreios and his powers somehow combined to create this phenomenon."

"So you think that somehow when Kreios used his power it combined with Kronos's power and teleported me here?" Percy stated as he was taking a sip of the pop.

Poseidon could see that Percy had not yet realized what really happened to him as he was still thinking that he was just teleported to London. So he thought about a way how to break the news to his son and again removed the mist and called the waitress to give him today's paper. He then took the paper and gave it to Percy, "Okay Percy can you take a good look at today's paper?"

Percy took the paper to see what was it all about and then he could not believe his eyes. He sat gawking at the paper and then at his father, "Please tell me that you are joking. That this a prank by the Hermes cabin! Today cannot be 14th May 1991. How the Hades is this possible?"

"I'm afraid that this is not a joke son. And that is also not the full extent of what has happened." Poseidon said as he conjured a mirror, "Take a good look at yourself and then tell me."

Percy peaked at himself in the mirror and stood up with a yell, "What the Hades! What happened to me! Why am I looking like a twelve-year-old!"

"Sit down son," Poseidon stated calmly. "As I'd said before I'd a suspicion about what happened to you. And from hearing your tale I'm certain about it. The power of Kronos and Kreios somehow managed to send you back in time but not only that it also made you a twelve year old again. Which I'm sure is due to Kronos somehow devouring your age which is time you spent in this earth."

Percy could not believe what his father was telling him. Somehow he got send back to 1991, well before he was even born and not only that even his age was reduced to about twelve years old. "Th-Then what about my f-friends. Where are they?"

"Well I don't think that they were send with you too. Otherwise they would have been with you when you woke up." Poseidon said with a frown "But there is one thing I don't understand is how did you got transported to London. Even if you had gone back in time you should have been USA, not UK."

Just as Poseidon finished the sentence there was a flash beside their table. When Percy opened his eye he was shocked to see that the Moirai stood beside the table. Poseidon quickly overcame his shock and asked the sisters to sit. "Please have a sit and let me call the waitress so you can order what would you like to eat."

The Fates thanked Poseidon as they sat down, "Thank you sea god but you don't need to call the waitress as the only two of you can see and hear us. We have come to give answers to some of the questions that your son has."

Percy watched the Fates and after they were settled in their seat he asked, "Can you please tell me why I'm in London and how to get back to my time and, and how to be back at the age I was before this all happened."

The Fates nodded hearing Percy, "Yes but let us give the answers to your questions one at a time. As for your final question- You will again reach your age as the seasons pass. There is nothing that can permanently increase someone in age." Said Clotho

"To your second question you can only go back to your time as the time passes. The passing of year comes under Aion but even he does not have the ability to affect someone who has been touched by the power of Kronos and Kreios." Said Lachesis

"And to your first question- You are in London because we needed you to be in someplace in the western world where the gods will have the most difficulty in finding you. You cannot go to USA as the power of gods is strongest there." said Atropos.

Poseidon listened to the Moirai explaining things to his son, "But why do you need to hide Percy from the others? Surely they all know about him in the future and from his experience they all accepted him. Other than my little brother of course."

"You are right lord Poseidon. They know about him in the future but they must not know about the future. Also you must swear right now on the river Styx that you will never share or act upon what you heard from your son. Knowing about future and trying to prevent it from happening only causes harm. Do as we told and everything will be as it's supposed to be."

As his father took an oath to Styx, Percy had tears in his eyes. He just could not believe what the Fates just told him. He was now stranded in an unfamiliar place, without his friends and mother. He had no hope left of ever going back to USA and meeting his friends ever he just could not bring himself to think about Annabeth. Poseidon noticed his tears and tried to assure his son, "Don't worry Perseus. I'm sure everything will be alright. We will find a way to make everything right again."

"But father how can I survive without alerting the gods about myself. Every time I use my demigod powers the other gods can find me. That means I cannot use my demigod powers to defend myself and if a strong monster somehow tracks me down then I won't have too many ways of defending myself. There is no way I can survive for long like that," Percy was starting to hyperventilate."

The Moirai took pity on the young demigod and decided to give some good news to the boy, "Do not be so worried young Perseus. Your father knows how you can use oceans power without alerting the other gods. You will find your friends and family as the time passes and your true destiny will be revealed as you journey into the unknown world. Remember young hero that you were not the Hero of Olympus but that does not mean that you are not a Hero. Now we must go and we will meet you again when the time is right"

"Don't worry Perseus I'm with you. As the Fates said I know a way for you to use oceans power without alerting the others. We've much more to discuss but that can wait. Now we will now go to my underwater palace where no one can find your presence without my permission. So it's time to pay the bill and then we'll go," said Poseidon after the Moirai had gone.

So the sea god and his son paid their bills and disappeared to prepare for their future.

* * *

So Percy found out what happened to him and the Fates told him that he can't go back where he came from. Poseidon knows how Percy can use oceans power without alerting other gods. What do you think? How can Percy accomplish such a feat?


End file.
